5.19 Chaos Theory/Script
Charmed Reloaded ;5.19 Chaos Theory The African desert. Adam is walking up to a rock formation with a cavern inside it. He looks at an animal skeleton and walks past it. As he tries to enter the cavern, he is pushed back by something and falls back into the sand. When he looks up, a dark-skinned bald man stands before him holding a walking stick. Man: You are not meant to be here. Adam: Tough luck. I didn’t go through all this trouble for nothing. Man: This is a sacred place. There is nothing here for you. Turn back. Adam: (annoyed as he stands up.) Think you can intimidate me? Do you have any idea what I am? Man: I know exactly who you are, old one. And you cannot enter this place. What you seek can never come to pass. Adam: Screw your little rules. Get out of my way. Man: I am the guardian of this place. I could not leave even if I wanted to. Adam: Suit yourself. (Adam opens his mouth and breathes a powerful stream of fire. The guardian stomps his stick on the ground and an invisible force field blocks his attack. Adam stops.) Man: You cannot harm me. Adam: You guardians are all the same, think you’re so special in your little holes. You’re nothing but a rat in a trap. (Adam begins smashing his fists against the force field. After several strikes, the guardian seems weakened. Adam smirks and continues hitting the field. Eventually the field and the walking stick of the guardian shatter. The weakened guardian kneels. Adam walks over and grabs him by the throat.) Adam: Tell me again what I seek will never come to pass. Guardian: The balance must be kept. The walls must hold. Adam: (smiling) Oh no. I am tearing it all down. (Adam snaps the guardian’s neck and drops him in the sand. He walks into the cavern. From a distance, the event is witnessed by a female lion. It roars. Over some distance, the roar is heard by other animals and they spread the message.) (Cut to an alley in San Francisco. A familiar looking cat’s ears tremble as it hears roars through the ether. It leaps off a dumpster and begins to run. The triquetra collar flashes around its neck.) (Cut back to Adam. He enters the inner cavern and sees it is covered in tiny crystals. There is something in the center. It is a crystal-like rock, transparent and shaped like a tree. Streams of colorful energies flow through it, sending their colors mirroring through the cavern.) Adam: Finally. Scene -Opening Credits- Halliwell Manor, morning. Phoebe and Paige are walking down the stairs together. Phoebe: Paige, no. It is not a sexist photo shoot. It was very classy. You will see. Besides, I was fully clothed. Paige: You were. But the guy wasn’t. So isn’t that just reversed sexism? Phoebe: It is supposed to be a fun shoot, Paige. Don’t overthink it. Paige: So what happened with the model? Did you take charge after the shoot as well? Phoebe: (smiling deviously) A lady never tells. (They reach the bottom of the stairs and Phoebe grabs Paige’s arm as they hear laughing. They peek around the corner and stare into the dining room. Piper and Leo are having breakfast together.) Paige: (whispering) Ah, they’re actually smiling at each other. Phoebe: I know, they’ve been like this for days. That therapist really knows what she’s doing. Perhaps I should talk to her about my column. Paige: (shivering) Trust me, you haven’t seen what I have seen. Phoebe: (smiling) Oh, yeah, Piper told me. Don’t worry. I once walked into them doing it in the shower. Paige: Gross. Is no place in this house safe? Phoebe: (hits Paige playfully) Be happy they’re in love again. Around here, who knows how long that is gonna last? Paige: (hits Phoebe back.) Don’t jinx it. Phoebe: Ouch. Don’t hit me. Paige: You started it. (Piper clears her throat from the dining room.) Piper: Are you going to join us? (Phoebe and Paige guiltily enter the dining room and sit down. Paige grabs some bread.) Phoebe: So you two seem happy. Piper: (as she smiles at Leo.) Well, we’re getting there. Leo: Right, obviously things aren’t magically resolved now, but at least we’re moving past it. Looking forward. Phoebe: I’m glad. You guys belong together. (The sound of a jingle is heard and Leo looks up.) Piper: (annoyed) Don’t they always know how to spoil the mood. Leo: (concerned) It sounds urgent, really urgent. (The sisters become nervous and sit up.) Phoebe: Wait, does that mean… Paige: Adam? Leo: Don’t know. I’ll check. (Leo disappears in a column of orbs.) Phoebe: We need to get ready. Piper: For what? It could be nothing. Phoebe: Piper, we all know Adam is preparing something. I’ve had this bad feeling all morning. Now I know what it means. This is it. Paige: Oh crap. Are we even ready? Piper: We have to be. We did the thing with the new powers and the whatnot. Paige: But we still have no clue what we’re truly up against. Or how to stop him. Phoebe: We’ll figure it out. We always do. (The sound of shattering glass is heard from the kitchen and Kit comes running into the dining room, leaping on the table and meowing impatiently.) Piper: What did she come from? Phoebe: I don’t know. But she seems upset. (Phoebe touches the cat and has an unseen premonition.) She wants to tell us something. We need the transforming spell. (Time lapse. Cut to the attic. The human version of Kit rises in a circle of candles as Paige helps her into a bathrobe.) Kit: Thank you. It feels strange to be in this body again, but I had to talk to you. The fate of the world depends on it. (The sisters exchange worried looks.) Scene The desert cavern. Adam has his eyes closes as he has his hand on the crystal tree. Behind him, a group of five Darklighters appears in a fading manner. They seem surprised to be there. Darklighter Leader: What the hell? Why did you summon us? Adam: (as he turns to them.) Do you know who I am? Darklighter Leader: (intimidated) Of course. Word has spread in the Underworld… Sir. Adam: Then you know what I am going to bring into this world. And which side you should be on. Darklighter Leader: Of course. (The Darklighters kneel. Adam is amused.) Adam: I have a task for you. An important task. (He turns to the crystal tree.) I need certain parties taken out of the equation. Up for a little trip? Scene The Heavens. Leo appears in a column of orbs. Everywhere cloaked figures are walking around in a hurry. The clicking language is heard. A figure comes up and removes its cloak. It is Werner. Werner: Leo, it is good that you came. Leo: Is it Adam? Werner: Yes, we finally sensed his presence when he used his strength. It is not good. Leo: Where is he? Werner: Somewhere bad, where he can do a lot of damage. Leo: (worried) Can he open the gate to purgatory? Werner: Not just purgatory. Leo: I have to get back. I have to warn the sisters. Help them get ready. (Leo wants to leave, but Werner places a hand on his shoulder.) Werner: Leo, we need you here. This is it. The thing everyone has been scared of for months. We need to prepare for the worst. Leo: That is why I need to be with my family. I made my choice. Respect it. (Leo removes Werner’s hand.) I will serve the council as I have always done, but with my family, not from up here. Werner: As you wish, my friend. (Leo disappears in a column of orbs. A strange wind blows through the Heavens and Werner turns around with a concerned look. Suddenly screams are heard. Werner runs toward the noise.) (Werner stops frozen in his tracks with a shocked expression. In front of him, a Whitelighter lies dead with two black arrows sticking out of her chest. Five Darklighters stand in the middle of the Heavens and raise their crossbows.) Darklighter Leader: Kill them all. Scene Halliwell Manor. The sisters and Kit are standing in a circle in the attic. Kit: Adam has found it. Piper: What? Kit: The Source of All Magic. Phoebe: Wait, how is that possible? I thought only familiars knew its location. Kit: Somehow, he found out. Paige: Lumen. That has to be the reason he targeted her in the first place. Phoebe: But how did she know? Piper: She knew a lot about magic. Even if she did not know the exact location, perhaps Adam only needed her to complete the puzzle. Phoebe: So what now? What exactly is the source? Kit: The Source of All Magic is the point of origin of all magic within this world. It’s birthplace. But it is much more. It is also a portal, allowing travel between all the planes. It connects everything in existence through the Great World Tree. Piper: (confused) World tree? Paige: Wait, I’ve heard of this. Lots of cultures and religions believe that this world, the heavens and hell are all connected through a mythical tree. Kit: (nodding) It has many names across different cultures. Norse mythology calls it Yggdrasil. Piper: (skeptical) A tree? Seriously? Kit: It is not a literal tree, of course, more like a metaphor. A tree is the ultimate symbol of life and vitality. Each of the planes of existence is connected to the tree, as its branches and roots. Let me show you. (Kit walks across the attic and grabs Paige’s old painting easel. She draws lines on a piece of paper representing a tree. She continues to draw as she speaks.) Kit: The physical world is at the center of the tree. Above that, you have the heavens, the afterlife and the even higher planes, below you have the underworld, purgatory and the wasteland. And parallel, you have the astral plane and limbo. Then at the very bottom you have the netherworld, also known as the void. Paige: Wait, what is at the top? The higher planes? Phoebe: Don’t go there, Paige. Not now. Kit: (nodding) Adam is cut off from Purgatory at the moment. He was lucky to get through at all with his shadow. But if he has access to the source, he can use it to open the portal once more. Paige: Then what? Kit: (scared) The end of order. The start of utter chaos. Adam’s presence has already weakened the walls between planes. Once this portal opens, it will ripple and tear them down. Everything will be able to cross planes, including the old ones. Piper: Oh god. (A column of orbs descends and Leo appears.) Leo: (surprised) Kit? Piper: No time, tell us what you know. Leo: Nothing you don’t already know, from the looks of it. I think you know more than I. (He looks at the drawing.) The world tree. So it is real? Paige: (skeptical) The Elders didn’t know that? Leo: I’m sure they do, but even so, they did not share it with me. (He looks at Kit.) Besides, it’s not their domain. Its nature’s. Piper: We need to stop him. Leo, I need you to take the twins to my dad. Leo: What? Piper: If I am going to fight this, I need to know they are safe, with a loved one. Leo: What about me? Piper: Aren’t you coming with us? (They look at each other with a smile.) Leo: Of course. I will take them right now. (Leo gives Piper a quick kiss and heads downstairs.) Phoebe: Don’t you want to say goodbye to the kids? Piper: (determined) No, because this is something that we’re going to beat. I am coming back to them. We all are. Paige: Of course we are. Phoebe: (to Kit) So what else do we need to know? Kit: The source is a place of pure magic. It takes time to fully master its powers, so you might be able to stop Adam before he gets control. Phoebe: And if not? Kit: If he is able to master it, there is no way to stop it unless you destroy him. Piper: That’s easier said than done. Paige: We need something to fight him with. Phoebe: We have each other. Sisterhood, remember, the Power of Three. Paige: We tried that the first time we faced him. Piper: (determined) But we’re stronger now. More determined. Adam is going down… For Lumen. Paige: And the other witches. Phoebe: And Cole. Scene An apartment building. Victor Bennett is in his apartment watching golf when the bell rings. He turns down the volume and gets up. When he opens the door, he finds Leo with the twins. Victor: Leo. Leo: Hello, Victor. Can I come in? Victor: Of course. (He looks at the twins.) How are my favorite grandkids? Leo: (As he heads inside) Oh, they’re fine. Napping. I was actually hoping they could stay here for a while. (He holds up a bag) Got everything they might need. Victor: Wait a minute, is something going on? Where is Piper? Leo: She is at home, with her sisters. Victor: (concerned) So something is going on. Is it bad? Leo: It could be. But I am sure they can handle it. Victor: Tell me. Leo: I think it’s better if you don’t know. Victor: (angry) Dammit, Leo. They are my girls. If something is going on, I need to know. Leo: (as he puts down the bag and checks on the kids.) Alright, they have to fight something. Older and more powerful than a demon. The entire world is at stake. Victor: Well, can’t someone else handle it? Why does it always have to fall on them? Leo: Because it is their destiny. (Victor wants to say something, but Leo puts up his hand.) And before you say it, yeah, at times like this I hate it as much as you do. Victor: Can’t you do anything? Leo: I will do whatever I can, I… (Leo suddenly cries out in pain and falls to his knees. He looks up with a distressed look. Victor helps him up.) Victor: (worried) Is it the girls? Leo: No, something else. I have to go. Stay inside, take care of the kids. Victor: Of course. (Leo disappears in a column of orbs. As soon as he leaves, the twins begin to cry. Victor begins to comfort them with a concerned look.) Scene The Heavens. Leo appears and barely avoids an incoming arrow. He rolls over the floor and is face to face with a Darklighter. Bodies are scattered everywhere. The Darklighter takes aim, though Leo orbs and reappears behind him. He knocks the Darklighter out and picks up the crossbow. When another Darklighter comes running, Leo fires the crossbow and vanquishes him.) Weak Voice: Leo? (Leo turns around and sees Werner stumbling toward him. Leo catches him as he falls and sees an arrow sticking out of his back. He pulls it out with a grimace and tries to heal Werner, though nothing happens.) Werner: (painfully) It is too late, my friend. The poison has spread too far. Leo: Werner, what happened? How is this possible? Werner: He sent them. To get us out of the way. Leo: What about the Elders? Werner: Some escaped, most were killed. The council is gone. Leo: (panicked) What now? Werner: The Heavens need you, Leo. More Darklighters are still roaming around. We tried to fight, but we’re not warriors. You have experience, you can do this. Leo: But the sisters… They are about to face Adam. They need me. Werner: I am sorry it has come to this, old friend. I wish there was a different way. Leo: What do you mean? Werner: You cannot abandon the council, Leo. Whatever choice you made before, everything is different now. Your battle is here. Leo: (upset) No, Piper. Werner, please, you cannot do this. Werner: It is not my choice, Leo. Nor is it yours anymore. You must do what the greater good demands. Fight for the Heavens… and rebuild. (Werner dies. Leo closes his eyes with his fingers and cries over his friend. A Darklighter tries to sneak up behind him, though Leo notices it from the corner of his eye. He runs and jumps behind a pillar, avoiding an arrow. He then fires his own crossbow and vanquishes the Darklighter. He steps out with the crossbow in his hands.) Leo: (saddened) I’m sorry, Piper. [End Scene The desert cavern. Adam is standing by the crystal tree with both hands on it. Adam: (hissing) Open the gate. I command it. (A swirling vortex of fire opens near him. Charred claws begin to crawl out. Adam smiles proudly, but then the portal becomes unstable. It closes and Adam screams furiously, causing him to breathe fire and glowing cracks to appear on his skin. It takes some effort to regain his composure and the cracks fade.) Adam: Stop resisting me. It is only a matter of time. (Adam places his hands back on the tree and tries again.) Scene Halliwell Manor, the attic. The sisters and Kit are still in the attic. Phoebe is working on a notepad, while Piper, Paige and Kit are making potions. Piper seems distracted. Paige: Piper, are you okay? Piper: (snaps out of it.) Oh, fine. Just got this weird feeling like… Uh, never mind. These potions need to be perfect. Paige: Are you sure they will work? Piper: They are the strongest I created so far. Thanks to a little tip Lumen gave me. Phoebe: (as she joins them.) And in combination with this spell, Adam doesn’t stand a chance. I altered the one we used on the Source. Paige: Calling on the Warren line, smart choice. Piper: So we’re ready? Are we sure? Phoebe: I’ve never been more scared in my entire life, but I think we did everything we could. Paige: Now all we have to do is wait for Leo. I bet we could use the healing. Kit: We cannot wait much longer. Adam is still trying to figure out how to access the full power of the source, but once he does, there will be no stopping it. Piper: How much time do we have? Kit: Not long. If Leo does not get here soon, you will need to do this without him. Paige: What do you mean? Aren’t you coming with us? Kit: (shakes her head.) No, I can show you where to go, but I cannot go there. As a servant of nature, I have other tasks waiting for me. Paige: Then how will we know what to do? Kit: The path will show itself. Piper: (nervously) Come on, Leo. Voice: He is not coming, Piper. (The sisters turn around and see swirling white orbs forming. Penny Halliwell appears as a transparent spirit.) Piper: (surprised) Grams? What do you mean? Grams: I’m sorry, sweetie. The Heavens are under attack. He cannot leave. He is fighting his battle, meaning you three must now fight yours. Piper: But we need him. Grams: Piper, you don’t need him. I know you want him to be with you, but you do not need him. All you truly need is your sisters. (Piper wants to argue, but reluctantly remains quiet. Paige clears her throat.) Paige: Not that it isn’t nice to see you, but how did you get here? We did not summon you. Grams: Crossing over is easy these days. The walls between planes are so weakened that I don’t need to be summoned. In fact… (Grams places a hand on Phoebe’s arm and it becomes corporeal. Phoebe looks shocked.) Phoebe: I can feel you. How? Grams: Adam’s actions are influencing all planes, my dear. The lines are becoming blurred. That is what makes this so dangerous. You must stop him. Piper: What about Leo? Grams: He is not important now. The three of you are. Go and fight. Piper: But… Grams: There is no time for buts, Piper. The fate of the world now rests on your shoulders. And I have faith in you. Phoebe: She is right, Piper. We have to go. (Phoebe turns to Kit.) Show me where we need to go. (Kit nods and holds Phoebe’s hand. Phoebe has a premonition of the desert cavern. She opens her eyes and lets go.) Phoebe: Got it. Paige: Just think of the place we need to go. Are we ready? Piper: No, not really. But I guess I have no choice. (The sisters hold hands.) Grams: Blessed me, my girls. Make me proud. (Paige nods and the sisters disappear in a swirl of orbs.) Kit: You raised them well. Grams: I hope so, they will need to be strong. Scene The African desert. The Charmed Ones appear in front of the cavern in a swirl of orbs. They look around. Paige: Never been to Africa. Piper: Well, we’re not here for the tour. Let’s just get this over with. Phoebe: Let’s hope we’re not too late. (The sisters nod and start heading into the cavern. Phoebe screams when she spots the body of the guardian lying in the sand.) Voice: Sorry to startle you. (The sisters turn and all scream as they see the spirit of the guardian standing behind them.) Paige: Who are you? Guardian: I am the guardian of this place. Phoebe: Did Adam kill you? (The guardian nods.) I’m sorry. Guardian: Thank you, but I am hardly what matters right now. He has nearly succeeded. Paige: How are you still here? What are you? Guardian: My name is Dembe. I was once the medicine man of my tribe, before I was chosen to guard this sacred place. I made a vow to serve in life and death. Now I may be dead, but my spirit is still bound to that vow. Piper: Can we still stop Adam? Guardian: Yes. But only if you hurry. Once he gets the portal to remain open, the end will begin. You must stop him. Phoebe: Then let’s go. (Her sisters nod and they begin to run deeper into the cavern. When they reach the central chamber, they are shocked and amazed to see the tree-like crystal. Adam is nowhere to be seen.) Paige: (impressed) Wow. Piper: Where is he? Are we too late? Phoebe: No, there is something here. (The sisters look ahead and someone steps out from behind the crystal. It is Lumen. The sisters gasp.) Lumen: Hello girls, come for another lesson? You left so soon the other day. The party did not start until after you left. (she smiles) It was to die for. Piper: (angrily) You son of a bitch. (Piper flicks her hands and “Lumen” catches fire. “She” stumbles back and screams. When the fire fades, “she” is covered in burns that glow like lava. They regenerate and “she” transforms back into Adam.) Adam: Nice trick. Piper: We had a good teacher. Paige: And we’re going to make you suffer for what you did to her. (Paige flings her arm and Adam is thrown back, landing on a rock. However, he merely laughs and gets up.) Paige: Quick, the potions. (She and Piper both reach for a potion and throw it. Adam opens his mouth and breathes a stream of fire. The fire collides with the potions and explodes. Piper and Paige are thrown back.) Adam: You’re still no match for me. I am beyond you. This entire world is soft and weak. I intend to fix that. Phoebe: I don’t think so. (Adam turns around and Phoebe pops up behind him. She extend her arms and bolts of electricity run from her hands directly into his brain.) Phoebe: This is for everyone you hurt. (Adam screams and Phoebe is visibly weakened trying to contain him. Suddenly Adam starts laughing and opens his eyes. Phoebe’s eyes widen in shock.) Adam: You foolish witch. Think I didn’t see that coming? I come from a time of chaos. I live for pain and suffering. (Adam grabs Phoebe and throws her across the cavern. Phoebe rolls over the ground, landing near her sisters, who run over to her. Phoebe has a bruise on her head.) Adam: Can’t you see you’re powerless against me? I will tear down the walls and bring back my kind. Your pitiful world will burn. (Adam begins to walk to the crystal.) Phoebe: (weakly as he holds out a piece of paper.) The spell. We need to… (Phoebe passes out before she can finish.) Paige: (panicked) No, we need her for the spell. (As Piper and Paige try to wake up Phoebe, Adam walks to the crystal tree and places his hands on it. His eyes begin to glow like fire.) Adam: (smirking) Open, sesame. (The crystal tree begins to glow a bright orange and a swirling portal of fire opens. It increases in size until it covers nearly half the cavern. Piper and Paige pull Phoebe back as molten lava-like creatures begins to climb out. Adam laughs while the sisters look horrified.) Scene The Heavens. Leo is trying to evacuate a couple of Whitelighters when the Heavens tremble. He grabs a pillar and looks around. The peaceful clouds darken and become clouds of lightning. Leo: Oh no. Scene San Francisco. The weather takes a turn for the worse as the sky darkens and lightning erupts. Victor looks out of his apartment while holding one of the crying twins. From the Halliwell manor, Kit looks out of the attic window. Kit: It has begun. Scene End Episode. Category:Scripts